Perdidos
by Lita Black
Summary: [Spoilers 4x09] Ha pasado una semana desde la trágica fiesta de Navidad de Mystic Falls, Caroline intenta ser fuerte y afrontar las consecuencias pero se encuentra perdida entre el sentimiento de lealtad hacia Tyler y los recuerdos que le genera Klaus.


**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece. De hacerlo, la estupidez manifiesta de Caroline en 4x9 no existiría.

* * *

Había pasado sólo una semana desde que Tyler había decidido iniciar la revolución de los híbridos contra Klaus.

Sólo había pasado una semana desde que su vida se había vuelto un infierno y Caroline sentía como si el mundo hubiese girado muchísimo más rápido desde entonces.

Tyler ofreciéndose como mártir, la perra de Hayley rompiéndole el cuello, Klaus asesinando a todos los híbridos y Carol muerta en la fuente del parque.

Caroline sabía que debía ser fuerte. Tyler la necesitaba, no sólo había sido traicionado sino que además había llevado a su manada a la muerte. Su madre estaba muerta y el muchacho sólo clamaba venganza. Ella pensaba que era una estupidez, pero no podía dejar de comprenderlo. Quería estar para él y acompañarlo como se merecía, quería poder aliviar su dolor lo más que pudiera, aunque en el fondo lo único que deseara fuese esconderse debajo de su cama, escapar de ese pueblo maldito y huir bien lejos, donde esa matanza inútil no la alcanzara..

Tomó el dibujo que Klaus le había entregado después del baile de bienvenida de los Mikaelson.

"_Gracias por tu honestidad"_

Caroline deseó gritar de frustración.

No había sido sincera con él. Había conspirado en su contra.

-Está bien, Caroline. Él se lo merece. Es un asesino-. Repitió en voz alta. Llevaba todo ese tiempo intentando convencerse de ello.

No deberían existir motivos para no aceptar la realidad. Klaus siempre sería un maniático asesino manipulador que le gustaba jugar con todos a su alrededor como si fueran piezas de su propia partida de ajedrez.

Las palabras de Stefan resonaron en su cabeza.

"_¿Qué tan diferente somos de Klaus?"_

"Muy. Muy diferentes, Stefan" Querría haberle contestado. Porque todo lo que ellos hacen tiene un único fin, sobrevivir y proteger a sus seres queridos.

Pero, ¿Acaso Klaus no había protegido a su familia durante diez siglos?

No, no quiere pensar en eso. No quiere pensar en el hombre encantador que fue su cita en Miss Mystic Falls, aquel que le hace bromas para pasar el tiempo, el que robó su solicitud al concurso, el que comparte con ella una parte de su pasado.

Tampoco quiere recordar al hombre que le enseñó su arte, el que le prometió llevarla a conocer el mundo. No quiere pensar en el Klaus que le juró que algún día tocaría su puerta con una seguridad tan espeluznante que casi se lo creyó.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, no quiere pensar en el Klaus que le salvó la vida._ Tres veces_. No quiere pensar en la seguridad que sintió cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos, ni cuando le ofreció su vena para curarla.

Pensar en eso es admitir que tal vez había cometido el peor de los errores.

Quiere llamar a alguna de sus amigas y contarle todas sus preocupaciones, pero Bonnie odiaba al híbrido y jamás la comprendería. Ella no escuchó como Klaus le hablaba de su caballo preferido y su padre cazándolo durante mil años. Ella no conoce esa parte.

Piensa en Elena, pero no se habla con la doble desde que se enteró que "la delató con Stefan", según palabras textuales. Para Elena es más sencillo creer que todos sus problemas nacen a raíz de que Stefan se haya enterado de la verdad.

En momentos así, Caroline no comprende por qué pasó tanto tiempo sintiéndose una sombra de Elena Gilbert.

El menor de los Salvatore sería su próxima opción. ¿Pero qué puede decirle?

"Hola, Stefan. Lamento molestarte, pero creo que me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo problemas para lidiar con los recuerdos de Klaus. A veces me confundo al asesino con el artista"

No tiene sentido, ni en su cabeza. Y su cabeza muchas veces ha pensado cosas sin sentido.

-Hola, Caroline.

Se da vuelta instintivamente y todos sus sentidos le advierten que está en peligro. Klaus se encuentra frente a ella, parado en medio de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Le pregunta casi con temor.

-Sólo me faltaba aclarar cuentas contigo, cariño.

Klaus le sonríe, pero su sonrisa no se parece a ninguna que ella haya apreciado antes. Está frente al asesino, no frente al Klaus que ella conoce. Es irónico que recién en ese momento aprecie la diferencia.

-Oh, gracias por decírmelo antes de matarme. ¿Vas a ahogarme como a Carol? La bañera está en el cuarto de al lado.

Su grandísima boca no es capaz de callarse ni cuando está aterrada. Pero sabe que le quedan pocos minutos de vida, así que no repara mucho en eso.

-¿Quién dijo que iba a matarte, amor?

-¿No lo harás?-. La sorpresa se mezcla con alivio, pero Klaus vuelve a sonreír y el terror se instala otra vez en ella.

-Hay peores cosas que la muerte, Caroline. Y pronto sabrás de eso-. Se acerca a ella y la observa fijamente. Sus ojos son inexpresivos y Caroline siente miedo. Mucho miedo-. No me debías ningún tipo de lealtad, no te reprocho que ayudaras a tu novio a intentar matarme.

-Yo…yo no.

-Oh, tú si. Pero no importa, no estoy reprochándotelo. Sólo vine a advertirte dos cosas, Caroline. La primera, que lo pienses demasiado bien la próxima vez en tramar una trampa contra mi. Soy mucho más inteligente que todos ustedes y si no estoy tomando tu corazón en este momento es porque aún creo que puedo disfrutarte viva y la segunda, no pienses en esconderte o huir. Siempre te encontraré y te juzgaré igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo. El juego está comenzando.

El híbrido abandonó su habitación y Caroline se dejó caer sobre su cama con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

Estaba aterrada.

Pero su miedo no era producto de las amenazas de Klaus. No pensaba huir, porque no serviría de nada. Y si Klaus realmente hubiese querido matarla o torturarla, lo hubiese hecho antes.

No, él jugaba otro juego. Él la torturaría con el miedo. Ella esperaría eternamente las represalias y eso la tendría siempre pendiente de él, siempre acobardada. Pero eso tampoco la preocupaba ahora.

Lo que más miedo le había dado era la mirada de Klaus. Fría, tormentosa, solitaria. Completamente diferente a la mirada que se reía de sus chistes y la que brillaba cuando ella le aceptaba un trago.

Caroline lanzó un quejido ahogado producto del llanto que se ahogaba en su garganta.

Deseó poder detener todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos, porque la estaban volviendo loca.

Había perdido a _su_ Klaus para encontrarse con un hombre traicionado y desgarrado por el dolor de saberse solo. Había arruinado todo destello de humanidad que él le había confiado, sólo a ella, traicionándolo en el único punto que no tenía retorno.

Y saber que ya era tarde para valorar a ese Klaus, el que empezaba a pensar como suyo y de nadie más, la estaba matando.

* * *

De alguna manera necesitaba salvar el desastre del 4x9. Respeto que Caroline sea Team Tyler, porque tiene sentido; lo que no comprendo es la completa indiferencia hacia Klaus después de todo lo vivido. En algún punto el plan de distraer al híbrido debería haberla confundido. Estoy enojada con la serie, no porque sea fanática del Klaroline, sino porque siento que arruinaron a Caroline, quien me parece un personaje adorable.

¡Nos leemos en el especial de Navidad de los Originales que publicaré para las fiestas!

_ Obsesión salvada, amiga._

**Lita Black.**


End file.
